1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate generally to an organic light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer positioned therebetween. An electron injected from one electrode that is a cathode and a hole injected from another electrode that is an anode are coupled with each other in the organic emission layer to generate an exciton, and the exciton emits energy to emit light.
The organic light emitting diode display has a self-luminous characteristic, and because it does not need a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display, it can have a relatively small thickness and weight. In addition, because the organic light emitting diode display exhibits high-quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, high response speed, etc., it is receiving much attention as a display device.
An organic light emitting device may include a first substrate, a pixel circuit having a thin film transistor, a first electrode coupled to the pixel circuit, a pixel definition layer having a plurality of openings exposing the first electrode, and a spacer positioned on the pixel definition layer. Also, an organic emission layer may be positioned corresponding to the opening on the first electrode, a second electrode is positioned on the organic emission layer, and a second substrate is positioned on the second electrode.
The spacer may be positioned at a space between a plurality of openings determining by the pixel definition layer, and may execute a function of supporting a deposition mask in an organic material deposition process using a deposition mask. In this case, foreign substances may be accumulated while an opening edge of the deposition mask is contacted with a top center of the spacer. During the deposition process, the foreign substances may accumulate such that a size thereof is increased, and the increased foreign substances may cause imprints in the pixel, thereby generating faulty pixels.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.